


Winter Solstice

by silvertrails



Series: First Age Arc [18]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: In the early days in Middle-earth Fingon visits Maedhros.
Relationships: Fingon/Maedhros
Series: First Age Arc [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1247138
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Fanfiction Renegades





	Winter Solstice

**Winter Solstice  
By CC  
December 2020**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. Fingon and Maedhros spend a calm moment together in Himring.

* * *

He should have realized that winter was on them, Findekáno mused as he looked out of the window in Maitimo’s quarters, wrapped in thick furs and looking to the snow falling. He smiled to himself. Yes, that would be a good explanation when he returned to Hithlum and his father demanded to know why his heir had gone off without telling anyone. Findekáno had sent a letter by pigeon to Angaráto once he was far away from his cousins’ stronghold. They would tell his father where he was.

Strong but gentle arms pulled him back, and red hair brushed his right cheek. “I thought you were gone, Findekáno. I woke up cold without you in my arms.”

Findekáno turned around in his lover’s arms. “I needed to think, and make sure that no one had come to take me back to Hithlum.”

“I doubt they would manage to reach the area, or approach Himring. My guards know to stop any unwanted visitor. If it snows like this for longer, I might be able to keep you here forever.”

Findekáno smiled. “And what would you do with me?”

Maitimo kissed his lips. “Whatever you ask.”

“Would you fight Father to keep me here?”

“You know I would.”

“Which is why I would never ask you to do it.”

Findekáno closed his eyes and rested in Maitimo’s arms. His cousin didn’t use that name anymore, but he would always be Maitimo for him. 

“One day.” A kiss on his head. 

“One day,” Findekáno agreed. He looked at Maitimo and saw the love in his eyes. “I love you, Maitimo.”

A kiss on his neck, a hand in his hair. “I love you too, my Findekáno. Come…”

Maitimo kissed him again, and then Findekáno followed him back to the bed. It would be a long night, and nobody would dare to interrupt them. They never did when Findekáno was in their lord’s bed.


End file.
